Mount Olympus, home to the Greek Gods
by ShadowPix
Summary: Edward Cullen,owner of Seattle's most exclusive club. Isabella Swan graduated at NYU and now living with her love Jacob Black. He's a millionair,why isn't he happy?She has love, a nice life and one close friend. Things could get different. M for future...
1. Dismissed Date

**Hi there :)**  
**'Kay, I'm back ^^ And I rewrote chapter one with help from the sweetest beta: Lexington Rose *claps for Lexie***

**Enjoy reading... :) And let me enjoy the reviews ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Dismissed Date.  
**

Okay_… Please_, just start! I should've never trusted Dad in the First place. Him and his so called 'briljant cars'. Damn it!

I was driving back home from my Father who lived in Forks. That was until the old piece of crap called 'car' refused to go any further.  
_Just brilliant_!

It was raining. Well, pouring would be a much better description.

The few people who had to walk trough this terrible weather looked like they just took a shower and forgot to take their clothes off.

Of course, being Isabella Swan, my car had to break down at a moment like _this_.

With a sigh, I collected my black leather purse from the passenger seat, opened its zipper and began searching for my Phone.

Some light might come in handy, I thought as I reached for my flashing light in the glove compartment.

I couldn't find the phone I was looking for, until my eyes found a hole on the inside of my worn bag.

Wonderful… Anything else?

At last I found the BlackBerry I was looking for, and spotted a new unread textmessage.

_Jake._

Jacob Black was my one and only beloved boyfriend, who'd stuck with me since highschool.

He moved out of the La Push reservation with me after I graduated from New York University to find ourselves an appartment in Seattle.

**From:** Jake

**Subject:** Where the heck are you?

Bella, Bella, Bella…

It's about ten-twenty five p.m., and you are extremely late for the special night I planned for us.  
And honestly, what happened? Did you forget to come home after your visit to your Dad?

I tried calling you, twice but all I reach is your voicemail.

You know how I get sometimes… Call me, please!

Jake.

Oh boy, I better hurry up and call him. The text was about an hour and a half old.

But why didn't I hear my phone when he called?

Oh, that's right. I decided to set my phone on vibrating only, just in case Alice decided to call me. Again.

She'd called me a million times today. To remind me which outfit I had to wear, then to explain how I had to do the make-up and hear and at last to threaten me.  
Yes, she actually threatened with taking away all of my sneakers if I dared not to wear the towers she called shoes.

I obeyed. Of course.

The thing Jake set up for tonight was because it was exactly six years since our first date.

He wanted to recreate that first date by hiring our all time favorite Movie and ordering pizza.

I pressed the speedial button on my phone which leaded to Jake and waited for him to pick up his phone.

After the phone ringed five times, he finally answered. So not Jake, I thought.

"Bells? 's That you baby?" He sounded distracted and his voice was husky.

His voice was only husky when we were … Well, you know.

"No, it's Jennifer Lopez calling. Of course it's me. What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Nothing much… I already ate the pizza, sorry. Just watching some television, why?" He said, again with the hint of huskyness in his voice.

I heard what resembled to a giggle, but it was hushed so I wasn't sure.

"So, right now I'm standing on the side of the road, the car broke down." I told him.

He didn't seem to care much.

Then he laughed;.

"Damn Bella, I told you that car wasn't a good ride."

"Could you say 'no' to your father if he would offer you a free car? I didn't think so. Now, are you going to help me or what?" His lack of interest really really bothered me. He was never like this, and I didn't like the way he was acting at all.

A deep sigh escaped his mouth.

"I'm not really looking forward to riding a motorcycle in this kind of weather baby. Do you want to have me killed?" he said annoyed.

"Oh, alright… I'll remember that the next time you call me to come and get you. I'll just call Alice. Maybe she'll want to help me."

"Text me when you're coming home?" He asked. Why would I have to text him?

"Sure, lov-" He'd already closed the line.

What was it with him tonight? He's acting so strange… I just hope that he was in fact alone, watching television.

I decided to let it rest, and just call Alice.

Whenever you start to think of Alice Cullen, a smile just appears on your face.

I've known Alice since my mother passed away, and I came to live with me father in Forks.

She's been a friend, my best friend from the start.

A lot of people say that you easily lose touch with your friends from high school.

But strangely enough, our lives never seemed to part.

We also went to college together, and shared a studio in New York then.

Alice's family is very rich.

Seriously, I even doubted they were richer than the Hiltons.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen, Alice's father was one of America's most respected surgeons.

His salary could probably be compaired to what midclass American citizens earn in six months.

A few weeks after Alice and I became inseparable, I got to meet her family.

She told me that I was the first outsider to be in their house.

The Cullen family don't easily let people into their world. They've been overtaxt by some people in the past, and therefor they don't trust easily.

So, once you've earned the trust of a Cullen, you better keep it.

Well, the story that Mike Newton told me on my first day of school resembled a lot to the script of 'The Godfather'. He just couldn't seem to get over the fact Alice Cullen had turned him down four times already… In the past month.

But really, the Cullens are all very nice and generous.

Esmé, Alice and her brother's mom is the sweetest woman I'd ever met.

She doesn't even act like she's a rich woman. She also looks for discount prices in the grocerie store and loves to go to the sales in the mall.

I have to say that my friend's family had a really really nice taste in cars. The Cullen residence had four garage doors and behind every door was a fortune of cars of motorcycles.

Alice herself, owned a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo which she treasered and treated like her baby.

Carlisle had let the car come to America by boat. It was an exclusive Italian car.

She also had a nice, white Mini Cooper Convertible, for the days where she found herself feeling casual.

I looked through my phone, scrolling through the list of numbers until I spotted my little pixie-friend.

"Lo?" She shouted, and I was distracted by the noise in the background.

"Alice? It's me, Bella." The background noise faded away into nothing after I heard a door close.

"Sorry fort hat. What's up Bella?" She asked me.

"My car broke down… Could you help me? It's pouring outside." I didn't like the fact that I sounded hopeless.

"Sure Honey, where are you? I'll talk to Edw- the boss. I'm sure he'll let me come and get you." She babbled.

"About five kilometres until I'm home, I just passed the 'Welcome to Seattle'-sign.

I sighed.

"Are you wearing my selected outfit?" Of course Alice, care about the clothes…

"Yeah, but why would that be important right now?"

"You're respecting the dress-code from where I work if you are wearing them. Why don't you come over? I could drive you home after my shift."

I'd never been to the club where Alice Works. It's owned by her older brother, Edward. But he wants to keep private things and work apart from each other, so at work it's 'Mr. Cullen', or 'The Boss'.

Mount Olympus was known to a lot of people. There have been celebrities and other A-list people. But most of all, it was hard to get in and super exclusive.

Alice told me it was full every single night.

So, I was going there now… To the Mount Olympus.

* * *

**Jep Jep...**

**Reviews are so much better than an outfit selected by our all Alice...  
**


	2. The Pixie strikes

_The rewritten version of Chapter Two: The Pixie strikes will be up soon =)_

_Get this story on you Story ALerts to be the first ones to know ;)  
_


	3. The Golden Goddess & Bastard Boyfriends

_Hi there dolls!_

_Here's the third chapter of this story. I should really be making some kind of timeline... It's all in my head though, but still._

_I enjoyed your reviews, please keep them coming :) They'll brighten this heck of a Sunday I'm having._

_x_

_Margo  
_

**Owyeah... I might rate this one M, just to be safe... You never knows what might happen...**

_

* * *

_

**Twilight is owned by our all Stephenie Meyer... I only get to mess with the caracters **

* * *

Chapter Three: The Golden Goddess and Bastard Boyfriends.

It was just now that I'd noticed Alice' clothes. And they didn't exactly scream 'work' if you ask me.  
She looked stunning, all dressed up like she had to be at some kind of exclusive party. But yes, this was exclusive with a capital 'E'.

Her dress was an eyecatching emerald green and was clearly inspired by the ancient Greece. I immediately noticed that my little pixie friend looked taller than usual. When my eyes scanned her glamourous outfit, I spotted the huge platform wedge sandals. The colour even matched her silky dress.  
"Bells? You there?" she waved her little manicured hand in front of me to get my attention.  
"Sorry, yes. What did you say?" I asked her as I focused on her.  
"So, I said: Bella, you look so damn nice!" She giggled.  
"Why thank you Alice, I have quite the stylist." Now I made her beaming with proud.

Alice always wanted to dress me, since –according to her, I hadn't got any sense of fashion style and hadn't got a clue how good I looked with showing some skin.  
But yeah, that just wasn't really me.

"well, I must say that that boyfriend of yours is really being a prick." She said to me as she guided me along red and grey walls and shiny floors.  
The noise become louder and louder as we kept on walking. I noticed that several red doors had some lettering on them.  
In an elegant script stood 'Alice & Rose' in black letters. So, she had a dressing room? To wait in a club? I'll sign for that!

"Oh, that's my door. Wanna see it?" She said close by my ear so I could hear her clearly.  
"If you think it won't be any trouble?" I told her.  
She made a come on sign with her hand, and pulled me with her.  
When she let go of my arm, she began fumbeling at her bracelet. I then saw there was a key-shaped charm, which Alice used to open her door.

When the red door opened, it blew me away!  
The dressing room could've belonged to a famous movie star with an attitude the size of the Mount Everest.  
The walls were a light grey, designed with photoframes everywhere. Mostly it were photographes with Alice and a blond woman. She looked like she was the moviestar who could've owned this dressing suite.  
The two big- enormous oval mirrors were designed with little led lights and on the table were tons and tons of make-up and perfume bottles.  
"What are you doing here? Seriously, does a waitress need so much… stuff?" I said, totally blown away by the décor in front of me.  
"Well, we get that from my lovely older brother. He just wants to take care of us, since we work so many hours." She explained as she stroke her finger over her cheek to remove some unvisible dust.  
"Oh, well… That's very nice of him." I couldn't quite remember how Edward used to be. He didn't have a lot of contact with us when we were younger. Every time I would sleep over at Alice' place, he would be in his room playing his guitar and listening to music.

He was really the artistic type, I would never have guessed he would be doing something like this for a living. Owing a very full club.  
"We're planning on some new project too Bells, maybe you could work here!" She whispered.  
I was actually looking for some extras, but I don't think I would be what they are looking for here.  
"I don't know Alice, do you really think I'd fit in here?" my upper teeth caught my bottom lip, my nervous-sign.  
"Oh please Bella, why would you think you're not good enough to work here?" he was giving me the 'come on'-look.  
`

A knock on the door interrupted our little discussion. My face automatically turned it's attention to the person holding the doorknob in her hand.  
It was the blonde from Alice' pictures. The abnormalically gorgeous blonde, I bet she was supernatural.  
A smile crept to her full, bloodred lips, then continued mark at her icy blue eyes.  
I was totally straight –Jacob was proof of that, but I bet she could even get the attention from a goldfish.

"Alice, I would really appreciate your help on the second floor… Victoria got sick and went home." She said as she left the door open behind her and walked in our direction. The click-clack sound immediately attracted my attention, and before I knew it, I was staring at her immense, high heels. They also, were the kind of enchanted shade of green like Alice' outfit.  
The blonde's dress was just like Alice', but only a few inches shorter and her jewellery looked extremely expensive.  
"Sure Rose, I'll be there in just a minute. This is Bella, my best friend since High School." Alice waved her hand to me and the golden sunbeam smiled at me.  
"Hi there, I'm Rosalie. Nice meeting you." She shook my hand, winked at Alice and then dissapeared again.

"Well, I think I should go. And you absolutely will go with me." Alice told me as she grabbed my hand.  
"Well, okay I guess" with a deep sigh coming from my mouth, Alice dragged me behind her in a high tempo.

We entered an elevator, the inside completely reflecting myself and Alice.  
She pressed the button with the number 2 on it, and not long after that we arrived, and Alice led me to a door.

When she opened the double black doors, I was utterly stunned.

All I saw, were people.  
People in all diffentent dresses and tuxedo's. But still, they looked very alike.

The women were all dressed in the same way: expensive black dresses for the ones who were playing safe, and some colorful pieces of fabric for the ones who weren't afraid to be looked at.

I kept on being dragged forward by my little friend, Alice, which didn't gave me the opportunity to look around and see some faces.  
My gaze was on the floor, which looked like some kind of black marble.  
There were also people showing off their moves on the dancefloor, and also on the stage which was on a kind of plateau.

To my opinion, you could really see this wasn't just a 'club' like there are so many of them, here in Seattle.  
At Mount Olympus, there were no cheap sluts or drunk guys who were obviously and desperately trying to get laid.  
At least, none of that was visible.

"Come on Bella, you need to help me a bit here," Alice's voice dragged me out of my thoughts, and I saw that I needed to step on three stairs.  
This was the 'bar'.  
The black marble bartop was almost reaching the other side of the wall, and there were an uncountable amount of cockailglasses, champagneglasses and such present.

Wow, again.

I saw Rosalie, working behind the bar, serving customers and pouring drinks in their glasses in a very graceful and interesting way.  
She didn't look up from what her hands were doing when Alice and I also found our way behind the bar.

"So Alice, bringing your friend here when you should be working isn't the best idea. You know the boss won't like that," she noticed as she set the bottle of wodka down and slid the glass over to the man on the other side of the bar.

He gave her a bill… Fifty smashing dollars!

Rose winked and then turned around, grabbing another bottle filled with liquir of the highest quality and served another client.

"I know Rose, but I can't help it her boyfriend is being a total ass and won't come and get her." Alice said and Rosalie smiled knowingly.

"Welcome to the club, Royce always lets me walk home."

My eyes widened at her sentence.

Walk? When her shift ended on like what? Five am?

"Don't worry, it's only a block away… But still, it's the gesture," she shrugged and watched how a guy just went to sit on his one knee in the dining area.

"Well, at least one girl will be payed attention to tonight," she sighed dreamily as she took in the happy-tears crawling out of the girl's eyes.

* * *

**A/N.**

**Well well well, this was a bit hard to write...  
Hope you still like it? 'Cause I really enjoy writing this crazy story.  
Oh yeah... Would you be kind enough to check out my newest story? It's called Everglow :)**

**Review please, and Rose'll mix you a lovely cocktail :)  
**


End file.
